


Grounded

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Oikawa was already suffering. He was unlucky and had lost a lot. Even so, why had life cursed him more. Why had it taken away his only hobby?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Grounded

Oikawa leaned against the wall under the overhang as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling the phone from his pocket he viewed the caller ID before ignoring the call. Hanging up he shoved the cell phone into his pocket before stepping into the rain. It had grown heavy as night time approached, his clothes growing soaked quickly. Chills raced through his body as he walked quietly home.

Arriving home he was welcomed by his mother’s gaze, a saddened look pressed to her sickened features. Oikawa didn’t say anything before pushing past her and towards his room. He felt disgusted with himself. He hated himself and everything about him, yet took it out on the family that did nothing but love him. Slamming his door behind him he locked it, his fingers trailing through his hair as he slid down the door. Tears stung his eyes as he watched out the window with a blurry view, the sound of rain filling the dead calm enveloping his room. Not a single light shone through his open window, the moonlight creating a dim glow. It gave off enough light to keep Oikawa from the pitch black he felt he belonged in. 

He slowly closed his eyes before his phone vibrated once more, his fingers fishing for his cell phone. Oikawa stared at the ID, his finger switching from answer to cancel. Biting into his lip he pressed the green button, his hands trembling as he brought the phone close to his ear. There were shallow breaths on the other end, a familiar voice invading his mind.

“Oikawa… Are you there?” Inhaling deep breaths Oikawa spoke slowly, careful to avoid a change in his normal tone.

“Yeah! What do you need Iwa-chan?” There was a long pause before Iwaizumi spoke, his words heavy on Oikawa’s heart.

“You weren’t at practice, so I figured I’d check in. After your last stay at my house, you stopped coming over and attending practice. I’m being serious when I ask if you’re okay!” Pain swarmed Oikawa as he felt his stomach tighten.

“I promise I am fine Iwa-chan. To be honest, I simply needed a break. I’ll be back to practice this week, okay?” 

“Understood. See you this week then. Have a great night Oikawa… Know that I do love you and worry, so if something is wrong, please tell me.” Tears streamed down Oikawa’s cheeks as he hid his head.

“Got it…” Hanging up, he tossed his phone before his emotions broke. His mind's wall shattered before the pain and sorrow washed over him.

The next day Oikawa arrived late to school. He had woken up with a deep sickness, his mind fuzzy and sight a mess. Walking slowly into the building he hobbled over to the front desk before receiving a late pass. Nodding toward the woman he moved toward his third period. 

He had forgotten how many friends shared his classes. The moment he walked in he felt their eyes, their expressions morphing into worry. Oikawa hadn’t seen how bad he looked in the current moment. 

“You’re late Oikawa… Do you have a pass?” Holding out the paper, the teacher snatched it before huffing and shooing Oikawa away. Without another word Oikawa made it to his seat before he dropped into the chair. His legs felt weak and his body was dyed in pain. Oikawa hadn’t noticed Issei until he spoke.

“You okay Oikawa? You look like death warmed over.” The words drew a blank expression as Oikawa nodded. He refused to speak, his body preserving the energy he did have. Ignoring the continuous questions he had never been more happy for the class to end. Exiting the classroom he moved down the hall away from his friends. 

Entering the West wing he found multiple pairs of eyes staring him down. He scowled before attempting to pass them. Before he could, fingers grasped around his jacket. Strong hands pulled him back, slamming him against the lockers. Oikawa let out a whimper as his lungs struggled to take in air.

“Since when does the great king walk alone? Where are all your subjects, huh?” Something wet hit Oikawa’s face as he turned away. His eyes felt on fire and his chest was tight. He had been dealing with other issues and had been gone for so long that he had forgotten about his enemies. 

“They aren’t subjects… They’re friends, get it right!” The words left his mouth without hesitation, angry eyes watching him. A grin kissed his attacker's face as a low laugh bounced throughout the halls.

“Doesn’t matter what they are. We owe you for a lot, so we decided we wanted to dish out payback. You got me dumped because you flirted around.” Oikawa forced a smile, ignoring the exhaustion coursing through his body.

“Shouldn’t date a whore then!” There wasn’t a moment to prepare as a fist met Oikawa’s stomach. He widened his eyes as pain exploded inside him. Falling to the ground, he glanced up to find a twisted look. A foot hovered above him as everything registered. He tried to move, but found he lacked the strength. Breaking bones echoed into the silence, drowned out by the screams. The group of attackers watched Oikawa. They gave worried and scared looks to each other.

“What the hell dude… You weren’t supposed to go that far…” The main attacker stepped back, his eyes watching Oikawa lay on the floor, blood staining the marble. His body trembled as he turned toward his friends.

“He deserved every bit of this…” 

“Doesn’t matter… Let’s get the hell out of here. Leave him!” There wasn’t a single argument as they hurried down the hall, Oikawa watching through a blurry vision.  
His body felt weaker than before and his mind felt muffled. He tried to listen to the sounds around him, but found it was like listening to voices in a tunnel. His head hurt as he heard distant footsteps echoing multiple times in the back of his head. Feeling warm hands press on his shoulders, he felt someone roll him over. Another scream reached Oikawa’s helpers ears as they noticed his lower body. Oikawa’s hands gripped his knee as it bent in the wrong angle. Tears streamed down his face. In a weak voice Oikawa forced out words.

“Iwa… Iwa-chan…” A hand pressed against Oikawa’s cheeks as a familiar voice entered his range of hearing.

“I’m here. I’m right here. Hold on for a minute, they are bringing the nurse as well as calling an ambulance. God… Oh god… How did this happen…” The pain had increased significantly, eventually overwhelming Oikawa. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa lost consciousness, his eyes fluttering shut. Iwaizumi glanced at his boyfriend’s knee, a fragment of the bone protruding from the back of his leg. He felt anger at the site before him. Someone had hurt the most important person in Iwaizumi’s life. 

From behind he heard Issei and Takahiro, his gaze shifting toward them. The nurse followed behind them. As they approached, it took a moment before they registered the scene before them. Oikawa laid unconscious, his knee undoubtedly broken in multiple places. Blood coated the floor from where the bone had cut the skin. It had nicked a major piece of the leg, leading to endless blood spilling out. Iwaizumi had noticed and listened as the nurse gave directions. Tearing his jacket off, he began wrapping it around the leg, sure to wrap it around the bone to prevent any further movement. Issei had gone to fetch water and more cloth to place over the wound. Iwaizumi knelt in the blood, his hands soaked with Oikawa’s blood. Tears threatened to fall, but he bit them back. If anyone had a right to cry, it was Oikawa. 

“I called the ambulance, so keep pressure on the wound until they arrive, okay?” Iwaizumi nodded before increasing pressure, one of his hands wiping at the sweat on his face. His body shook as his eyes caught sight of his red hands. His stomach threatened to flip and force his breakfast out. Feeling a hand press on his shoulder, he turned to find Issei and Takahiro kneeling beside him. Issei reached over, his hands pressing against the fabric as Takahiro gently pulled Iwaizumi back. He pressed a damp cloth to Iwaizumi’s face, the once white fabric dyed red. 

“I need someone to tell me what happened!” Iwaizumi met the nurses gaze before his eyes grew wet. He had seen the ending of the fight. The group of kids had caused Oikawa trouble in the past, but no one could have seen them going to the current situation. In a shaky voice he spoke.

“It was Misaki and his friends… I saw them leaving the scene after I came over. Hearing the screams drew my attention and… I…” The nurse smiled weakly as she pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“It’s all right. We’ll get him to the hospital and get him fixed up, okay?” There was hesitation in his eyes before he nodded. She gave a gentle smile, her eyes falling onto Oikawa.

The ambulance had arrived in a matter of a few minutes. Once they had arrived on scene, they all were shocked to see the situation. They didn’t hesitate to board Oikawa in the ambulance, Iwaizumi reaching out for one of the paramedics.

“Um… I’m his boyfriend and was wondering if I could come…” The lady smiled before nodding. Her voice was gentle as she noticed how fragile he seemed in the moment.

“A familiar face might be good if he wakes up on the ride. We are headed out, so follow me to the back.” Iwaizumi didn’t say another word as he listened to her directions. 

Once inside the ambulance, he took the seat closest to Oikawa, his fingers lacing between Oikawa’s. He felt tears streaming down his face as he felt his confidence and will crumble. 

“I’m so sorry…” The lady watched with a saddened look as she continued to monitor Oikawa on the entire ride. Not once had Oikawa woken. It had been dead silent the entire ride, apart from Iwaizumi’s sniffling. Pulling into the emergency area, the lady climbed from the vehicle before carefully extracting Oikawa. Iwaizumi followed until they made it to the Critical care area. Watching the doors close, he felt his legs give out. He prayed Oikawa was okay.

Eventually he made it to the waiting room, Issei and Takahiro meeting him there. The moment they spotted him they hugged him, Iwaizumi breaking down. He felt the tears leaving was easing some of the pain. Before he could finish crying he felt gentle hands tap his shoulder. Turning he found Oikawa’s mother, her eyes red and cheeks stained in tears. She held papers toward him, his fingers trembling as he took them.

“Read those. He hid it from you all, but I feel you deserve to know the truth.” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows before carefully flipping through the papers. His already broken heart seemed to drop into the darkest spot, unreachable. His legs buckled as he fell, his legs hitting the ground and hands releasing the papers. His cries echoed out as Issei and Takahiro viewed the paper, their faces drowning in their sorrow. “I wish he had told you about his cancer.” 

Weeks had passed before Oikawa had woken. He had been in a coma for almost a month. As he glanced around he noticed his mother seated in the chair, his eyes falling on Iwaizumi leaning against the wall. He was sound asleep, peaceful. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak when the door opened to the room, the doctor stepping in. The moment he met eyes with Oikawa, he rushed off before bringing in nurses. The sudden noise had stirred Oikawa’s mother and Iwaizumi awake, their gaze meeting his. He wanted to smile, but found he couldn’t. Opening his mouth once more to speak he was cut off by the doctor.

“Are you his mother?” The woman nodded before the doctor glanced toward Iwaizumi.

“You must be the boyfriend I presume. I should inform Oikawa of the situation, but it might be best to say it to you all at one time. Repeating my words may make the wounds done to your hearts even deeper. His kneecap had been completely shattered, all except the bone protruding from his leg. I was able to repair a part of it, but a huge chunk of the bone is missing. Long story short, I know you are a volleyball player, so this news may be tough to hear. I’m afraid you won’t be able to walk on that leg ever again. Since a chunk of the bone is missing, it can not support weight at all. It is a shame to lose the ability to do what you love, but there is more. We checked records and found you have had cancer for a few months. Apparently from the reports, by the time you were diagnosed with cancer, it was too late to remove it.” Oikawa nodded slowly before turning toward the window. The reaction to the news made Iwaizumi’s blood boil. Stepping forward, he reached out, his fingers grasping the gown. Wide eyes stared down Iwaizumi, Oikawa watched tears fall from Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You promised me we wouldn’t have secrets…” The words hurt Oikawa as his lip quivered. In a weak voice he tried to make out words.

“I was… I was scared… You were so… So happy to be with me. I wanted nothing… Nothing more than for you to be happy…” Iwaizumi released his hold on Oikawa before pulling him into a hug.

“Idiot. I would be sad, but still happy knowing I had whatever time left with you. You should have told me.” Oikawa nodded before resting his head against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for hiding it.” Feeling a hand run through his hair, he felt himself relax. The doctor watched with a smile before stepping in.

“Well, I believe you should be fine to head home, just try not to walk on your only good leg yet. Use the wheelchair, okay?” Oikawa nodded before he watched the doctor roll the wheelchair over. Before Oikawa could try to move, he felt hands lift him from the bed and gently place him in the chair. His eyes met Iwaizumi, a smile pressed to his features. 

“Let’s get you home kiddo.” Oikawa’s mother ruffled his hair before following behind the doctor. Carefully Iwaizumi followed in pursuit. Reaching the counter Iwaizumi spoke softly for Oikawa to hear.

“How long do you have left?” Saddened eyes closed slowly.

“About a year probably.” Iwaizumi frowned momentarily before he changed his expression to a smile.

“Then I have a year to do everything we can possibly do. How about we travel around, explore different places?” Oikawa chuckled softly before meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“I’d love that a lot.”


End file.
